Crossed
by Chaotic Inverse
Summary: During a movie date with Kurt, Blaine is kidnapped and brought to a strange yet familiar world. A world where he is supposed to stop evil. Meanwhile Kurt struggles to search for his missing boyfriend and finds out some truths about Blaine Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I wanted to try a different kind of glee crossover.

-line break-

Blaine Anderson was seventeen years old when he was kidnapped. He'd been on a date with his boyfriend of three months, Kurt when it happened. The date had been more special then usual because today was Blaine's birthday and he was now officially seventeen.

Kurt had teased him for days after he'd found out that Blaine was younger than him by two months.

It had been a movie date kind of day so they'd spent the entire day curled up on the couch together watching Disney movies and discussing their favorite villains, princesses and princes. Finn, apparently on order by Kurt, had run out to Breadstixs and got them their favorites.

Blaine had never been happier. He was content to spend the entire day holding onto this strange and beautiful boy who seemed to love him. Kurt was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time.

"This is really great, I hope you know." He told Kurt, as the next movie, tangled, started.

Kurt smiled at him. "Considering all the effort it took, I should hope so." he said proudly, happy that Blaine was so relaxed and comfortable. Blaine always looked tense, as if he was expecting to be attacked at any point in time. He always had a mask of politeness and properness on his face and Kurt was glad to see it break.

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt in response and brought his head down until it was resting on Kurt's shoulder.

"I still can't believe you hadn't seen most of these movies a while ago." Kurt said amused.

The other boy blushed face turning red. "I'm sorry I missed so much Disney etiquette."

"Well we've fixed that, haven't we." Kurt said in a lofty tone before cracking up laughing, his giggles tickling Blaine's neck.

"Yeah, we should show Teddy these sometime." Teddy was Blaine's younger brother who was nearly a year old. The baby looked like Blaine with dark hair and bright eyes more than he did either of Blaine's parents. Blaine's parents in fact looked barely like him. His father was tall and painfully thin with dark brown hair and sharp grey eyes, he looked constantly ill but Blaine always said he was alright. Blaine's mother looked more similar to her sons, with light brown curly hair and bright green eyes. She was petit, and had an angular face and was slightly plump.

"Absolutely, can't let another child suffer the same tragedy."

Blaine grinned. "You know I kind of love you, right?"

Kurt smiled widely back at him. "I kind of love you too." He said foregoing a quip or a sarcastic remark.

He and Blaine had only been dating for three months but they'd known each other for nearly seven and Kurt just couldn't explain the connection they had. He and Blaine fit together like no one else he'd ever seen.

"Shh! This is one of my favorite parts." Kurt said, eyes now locked onto the TV. Almost unconsciously he started to hum the song.

Blaine laughed again and started to sing along.

The movie progressed the way most movies with them did, they kept making jokes or laughing about something that had happened earlier, they got distracted by kissing each other or by singing along to the songs, most of which Blaine knew, and all of which Kurt knew by heart.

They had stopped kissing about five minutes ago and were watching the movie again when it happened. Kurt was in the middle of singing along with the song while Blaine drowsily listened to him.

"So if he's lying don't come crying-" Kurt was cut off as loud cracks filled the air, similar to the sound of a car backfiring.

Three people appeared out of nowhere, all dressed in strange clothes. One of which was a very old man with long white hair and a beard, the second a very tall African American man in a red dress and the last a man with dark red hair, freckles and thin scars covering part of his face.

"How did you get inside?" Kurt demanded, holding onto Blaine's hand. "all the doors are locked."

"Blaine, you need to come with us." The old man said, staring at Blaine with something that Kurt couldn't figure out.

"What? I'm not going anywhere with you." Blaine said incredulously.

"Leave him alone." Kurt snapped out, taking a step back until his back was pressed up against Blaine's chest. "And get out of my house, before I call the police."

Kurt quickly noticed that all three were staring at Blaine, had in fact never taken their eyes off Blaine since they got there. "What do you want with him? How do you know his name?"

The red haired man answered this time, "You could say Blaine's an old friend."

"I don't know you, I don't know any of you." Blaine stared at them with shock. He had never expected this for his birthday.

The African American man rolled his eyes, glancing at the clock impatiently. "Headmaster we really do have to hurry if we want to get out without someone starting to track him."

"Blaine, if you come with us then we won't hurt your friend, Mr. Hummel." The old man said, frowning at the African American man.

Blaine paused, "You promise you won't hurt him?"

Kurt whirled around and looked at him astonished. "Blaine you can't honestly believe these people-"

"I swear it." the old man promised.

Blaine nodded and slowly let go of Kurt's hand, as if he dreaded losing contact with him. Gently he pushed his boyfriend out of the way and walked over to the old man and the others. "Okay." he agreed.

"Blaine Anderson, I am not letting you do this." Kurt snapped out, striding forward, uncaring of any danger. When he got Blaine back, they were having a serious talk, about Blaine's issues.

Hazel eyes turned and looked at him, almost sadly. "Everything's going to be okay Kurt."

"Blaine-"

"Stupefy." The African American man had flicked something out of his pocket so fast that Kurt couldn't see what it was. Whatever it was it caused him to fall to the floor instantly, unable to move.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him." Blaine yelled anxiously as the red haired man grabbed onto his arms and restrained him. "Kurt! Kurt!"

"Really Kingsley was that necessary?" The old man said, his frown deepening.

Kingsley shrugged. "The boy is fine, the spell will wear off by the time his parents return home."

The old man sighed, "While I don't condone your methods I'm afraid you're right. We are indeed pressed for time. Mr. Weasley help Mr. Potter if you may."

Weasley nodded, as he pulled out a spare scrap of paper. Blaine's attention was still on Kurt so he barely noticed when the man pressed his hand against the paper. He didn't notice anything until a strange tightening feeling started to occur, as if he was being pressed into a tiny box.

The next thing Blaine knew he was on the floor of a musty old room. "Fuck, what was that?" he felt like he was going to throw up, or at least have his stomach drop.

He glared as he heard laughter from above him, the red haired man already up on his feet.

The red haired man, Weasley crouched down until he was eye-level with the still dizzy boy. "You don't remember still, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" The man, helped him to his feet without saying anything more.

Blaine allowed himself to take a more in depth look of the room. Old out of date posters of women in bikini's and other various states of dress covered the walls, a motorcycle magazine was on the floor. It reminded him of David's dorm room, if 1970's styled. "It looks familiar."

Weasley laughed, "that's not too surprising. Dinner will be in half an hour Potter."

"Anderson." Blaine corrected and then flushed. He was sure that correcting one of your kidnappers wasn't the best way to insure your survival. Though these men didn't seem like your average kidnappers but Blaine couldn't be sure.

The man smiled again, the warm expression in his eyes strange. It looked like he was going to say more, with one hand lingering on the doorframe but he just shook his head and closed the door.

When Blaine went over and tested it, he found it locked though he hadn't expected anything else.

He didn't sit on the bed still wary of it, but sat until his back was against the wall, directly across from the door. He hadn't planned this out aside from keeping Kurt safe. Which was surprising because Blaine was very meticulous when planning anything, Kurt laughed and said he over thought everything.

Not this time.

He hoped Kurt was okay, the image of his prone form was still stuck in his head, with Kurt looking eerily similar to a dead body. Blaine shuddered and closed his eyes, he wouldn't think like that.

How was he supposed to escape?

He didn't know where he was or how they'd even gotten him here. Everything had happened so fast. There was one window but he was on the second story at least, and he'd never been particularly athletic.

Blaine knew there was very little he could do. He was not particularly cunning enough to think up an escape plan and he was not strong enough to fight them if he had to. Blaine wasn't even brave enough to try.

They really had taken the best 'hostage' hadn't they?

"I hope Kurt's okay." He said softly, counting the tiles and trying furtively to think of an escape plan.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, a pair of brown eyes were staring at him curiously. Blaine jumped, knocking over a set of magazines and stared at the girl with wide eyes.

She was of average height, with dark curly hair and was slender but looked able to take care of herself. She didn't look much like someone being held captive. "Hullo." she said softly, her accent showing up clearly.

"Have they kidnapped you too?" he blurted out.

The girl looked startled and then she started laughing. "Not exactly."

"Oh." Blaine stood up, feeling the politeness that was ingrained in him. "I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

The girl smiled as if she knew something funny and held out her hand. "Hermione Granger, nice to _meet _you."

"Not to be rude but what do you want exactly?" Blaine really was bad at being this silent scared hostage. But he couldn't help it. Something felt off about this situation and these people. They didn't feel like bad people but Blaine could be oblivious sometimes and wasn't a particularly good judge of character.

"It's time for dinner, are you hungry?"

Blaine frowned but said nothing as he was lead down stairs. Maybe he'd get to see where the door was at least.

The house was as clean as the rest of the bedroom-a place which had obviously been dirty for many reason and had then been grudgingly cleaned. Blaine almost swore when he saw the strange creature's heads hanging off a wall but he managed. Eventually Hermione led him into a tiny kitchen. Already inside was the Old man, Weasley, an older redheaded couple, and a tall lanky-limbed teenager.

Blaine did swear when he finally reached the end of the table. "Mom? Dad?" he almost shrieked, eyes widening in surprise.

His parents Christina and Samuel Anderson did not looked surprised or nervous at the sight of him but tense frowns were on both of their faces. In his mother's lap sat Teddy, happily unaware of the situation around him.

He looked accusingly at the old man. "You kidnapped my family." he hissed.

"Blaine." his mother spoke up, her voice calm and collected, steady. "We weren't kidnapped."

Blaine blinked at her in shock. "You know these people?"

His father looked uncomfortable, and as exhausted as he always did. "It's hard to explain."

"Blaine, please sit down." The old man said jovially, unaware or uncaring of the teenage boy glaring at him.

Blaine looked at both his parents and then grudgingly sat down next to Hermione and his mother.

Dinner was an awkward affair with Blaine unable to decide who to look or glare at. The entire situation had shaken his grounding and he wasn't sure of anything. All he knew was that he wanted Kurt, wanted to know desperately that he was fine.

"What's going on?" Blaine said quietly to his mother as dinner ended. "I don't understand any of this."

She sighed, "You'll understand everything by tomorrow I promise. You just have to trust me, you do trust me don't you."

Blaine stared at her surprised. "You're my mother, of course I do."

She winced and then shook her head. "Happy birthday Blaine." and with that she walked up the stairs carrying a fast asleep toddler.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there feeling more confused than ever but eventually he moved, walking over to the large dinning room like area. The doors were closed but when he pressed his ears up against it he could faintly hear.

"he'll react like he always does I expect." a gruff voice said and it took Blaine a minute to realize it was his dad talking.

"…Really think so?….Of course…."

"….I know…but…"

He shook his head and moved away from the door as the words grew fainter and harder to hear. It's not like it mattered. He was still stuck in this strange place and knowing why wouldn't change that.

"Blaine?" It was Hermione and standing next to her was the redhead who had been introduced as Ron. Ron had snuck glances at Blaine all dinner without directly looking or acknowledging his presence.

"Oh hi, I was just about to go to sleep. Night." He said hurriedly, nearly racing up the stairs and shocking the duo.

Blaine didn't let out a sigh of relief until he'd closed the door behind him. He wasn't sure what to make of anyone and he knew he couldn't trust anyone, not even his parents, until he figured out the truth.

Blaine, still dressed in his nice clothes from earlier, crawled onto the bed and pulled the dusty covers around him. He was tired of all of this and some part of him desperately wished this was all just a very strange dream.

He'd just fallen asleep at Kurt's, that was all. And any minute he would slowly wake up to the feel of his boyfriend running a hand through his hair, he'd waken up and see blue eyes staring at him, a smile on his face.

The image of Kurt smiling and happy stayed with him even as he fell into a deep sleep, body still tightly curled around the blanket.

Hours later if he'd brought his customary Dalton Academy watch with him then he would have noticed something peculiar as the time slowly rolled over to midnight. If he'd been awake of course.

Blaine's dark gelled hair lengthened-becoming darker and growing into a wild mess. His face became more angular, and if they had been open his eyes would have been a peculiar almost strange shade of green. Blaine's tiny frame slowly lengthened as well, and thinned out, turning him into a rail thin boy with knobby knees and angular limbs. His skin darkened a bit and various scars started to appear on his body, the most prominent being a lightening bolt one near the middle of his forehead.

The former Mr. Blaine Anderson wasn't awake however and wouldn't notice the changes until the next morning.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Hermione whispered as she and Ron quietly closed the door, relief blooming in their hearts. Their friend was finally home.

-end-

I realize other people have done Harry is Blaine before but this one has a twist. This one is also not "Glee club visits Hogwarts." (I really don't like those kinds of stories)

And yes Dumbledore is alive, but I really couldn't picture anyone else being in charge of the order and such. This is set after OOTP but not after HBP, so things will be explained.

So I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: **_thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are so wonderful.

I should probably mention that is this is an alternate story, so if something happens in book it might have happened in a different time here.

That's pretty much it.

Enjoy.

-line break-

Hermione and Ron were the only two in Grimmauld Place when Harry woke up. He walked down stairs carefully, rubbing at his head as if trying to will away the massive headache he'd gotten.

They were both in the living room and he had no doubt that they had been waiting for him. Ron was playing chess against himself and Hermione had her noise buried in a thick book-a new one for all he knew. It was almost as if he hadn't left. Nothing had seemed to change from when he'd left a year ago.

Both of them looked up when he walked in, cautious but hopeful. "You remember yet?" Ron asked bluntly.

"You guys are slightly horrible at kidnapping." he said in greeting.

Hermione jumped up, nearly throwing her book to the floor in her haste to hug him. "Oh Harry, we're so glad you're back."

He laughed, trying to see over the mess of hair. Ron rolled his eyes and gave him a grin. "Hermione let him breath or else there wasn't much point in getting him back."

She pulled back with a frown. "Ronald Weasley I haven't seen one of my best friends in a year, I think I'm within my rights to hug him."

"Does it have to be a death-grip though?"

Harry laughed again, stopping their argument. "I really have missed you guys."

Ron clapped him on the back still grinning. "We've missed you too mate."

It was silent but not an uncomfortable silence, the one afforded by many years of friendship and knowing that words weren't needed. "So how was it being a midget for a year?"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded but Harry just shook his head.

"Oh bugger off, everyone's a midget compared to you."

Ron smirked. "True but you're not very tall yourself, are you? And you were even shorter as the muggle."

_Blaine, my name is…was Blaine._ No he couldn't think like that, he wasn't really Blaine even if that's what he had believed for the better part of a rolled his eyes at him. "I wasn't that short." he said dismissively.

"Do you feel up to telling us anything?"

Harry took a breath and tried to push away the all too clear memories. They were at the front of his mind and right now it was hard to tell what was Harry Potter and what had been Blaine Anderson. But he hadn't seen or spoken to his friends in an entire year and he had missed talking with them even if he didn't remember them at the time. "Sure."

The living room didn't have very much furniture and after cleaning it Molly Weasley had never gotten more, there was very little point when it was rarely used. Somehow though all three of them fit on the couch, it was a snug fit with Ron's leg's half sprawled off the couch and Hermione's elbow jabbing Harry in the side but it worked.

"So where were you all this time?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded, "They haven't told us anything at all. We've been trying to find out but it didn't really work."

Harry could picture them, sneaking into order meetings and trying to listen with the extendable ears. "Tiny place in Ohio, strangely I went to another boarding school."

"Really? What was it like?"

Wes and David fighting, playing video games. Nick and Jeff arguing about which girl from St. Trinity's was hotter, Thad sketching drawings during warbler meetings, Wes dragging him and David to the library to study for exams. Singing, fighting, causing trouble. Kurt-_no don't think about him_. "Bit like Hogwarts but with muggles."

"Did you make any friends?"

The warblers, New Directions, Kurt-_stop thinking about him_. "A few, nothing that could beat you guys though."

He had to stop thinking about Kurt. It was perfectly alright for Blaine Anderson, a normal gay teenager to have a boyfriend but not him. He wasn't Blaine and whatever had happened in Ohio couldn't continue anymore. He wasn't Blaine and he didn't like boys or singing and he didn't care about a boy with blue eyes and fierce smiles.

Not one bit.

It was just the leftover bits of Blaine, still temporarily here, that was it.

Ron grinned at the remark, "Did you miss us?" it was an unusually sentimental question from his friend but it had been a year, a year full of war and fighting for them while he hid out in some small town in Ohio. Even if it hadn't seemed like it, things had changed.

"Every day." he said promptly.

"Remus said there would be an order meeting around seven, I think considering the circumstances we'll be allowed in." Hermione said staring at him curiously, that look in her eyes that meant she was trying to figure out her latest puzzle.

"Good I still need to be filled in on everything that happened after the attack." Harry was uncomfortable aware of the fact that he had 'been out of the loop' for a year and even though it had been for his protection and Dumbledore had all but forced him to hide, he still felt like he had thrown the wizarding world to the wolves.

"So how was it having Remus and Tonks as parents?" Hermione reached over and hit Ron on the shoulder, not lightly from the way he was wincing.

"How can you be so insensitive-"

"It's fine 'Mione really."

"Remus and Tonks were wonderful parents, Teddy's really lucky to have them." Aside from leaving Kurt that might have been the hardest part to being Harry Potter again. He was alone, without a family-no he had Hermione and the Weasley's but it wasn't the same thing. Blaine Anderson had had a normal life; he had parents and a younger brother, he was well liked but not overtly so and he'd had someone who loved him. And maybe Harry was irrationally a bit jealous because he would never have that life not with the threat of Voldemort still looming.

"We're sorry, you had to lose them again." Hermione and Ron had almost always been able to read him, partly because he rarely hid things from them but also because they cared enough to look.

Harry shrugged. "It's fine really, it's not like they were really my parents. It wasn't real." it had felt real though, he'd had all of those memories of life he had never even lived, Blaine had grown up with a childhood and parents who loved him.

Hermione frowned and opened her mouth to protest but Ron shook his head. 'let it go.' he mouthed.

"How have you guys been? I'd rather not have this be just the Harry Potter hour."

For the rest of the afternoon the two other members of the trio filled him in on everything they had done since the last time they had seen him. They had both stayed at Hogwarts, even after there had been two attacks at Hogsmeade. With the help of Luna and Neville they had kept up the DA, teaching more defense and offensive moves than true tutoring for DADA.

The entire time Harry struggled to keep his thoughts from straying into Blaine Anderson territory.

He'd have to talk to someone, not Remus because he had a feeling things would be uncomfortable with them for a while, but someone about this. He didn't want to deal with Blaine any longer than he had to.

"Kurt?" Finn had just gotten back from Rachel's, in the ever changing cycle of Off/On they were On. The house was still dark so he figured he'd made in time, half an hour late for curfew.

The living room was surprisingly empty and he wrinkled his nose at where his thoughts instantly went to. Ew, picturing his stepbrother having sex was definitely not cool. Something made him pause as he was about to head into the kitchen; Kurt had left the movie on. Kurt was freakishly possessive about his movies, especially the Disney and musical ones. Finn knew he wouldn't have just left it in the DVD player, not even if he was having sex-_ew again- _with his boyfriend.

"Kurt?"

"Kurt? Blaine? You guys still here?" _please please don't let me catch them doing it._ Finn checked the upstairs bedroom and called both their cell's when he got no answer the strange feeling increased.

Something was definitely wrong.

He checked downstairs again even as he started dialing his mom's number. She and Burt were out on a date- dinner and a late movie but Finn knew he needed to tell them something.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement and the phone clattered to the floor as he heard groaning. "Kurt?" Finn shook the boy lying on the floor, trying to see if there was any cuts or bruises because that's what you checked for right? You weren't supposed to move someone either.

He really wished he had paid more attention in health class when they were going over first aid.

"Kurt?"

Slowly the skinnier boy opened his eyes, unfocused and staring at something behind Finn. "Mmm? Finn?" he croaked out, his voice sounding strange like he'd gotten a cold or something.

"Kurt are you okay?" Finn still couldn't find anything wrong with him, not even a single bruise.

Kurt reached a hand up to rub at his head, eyes closing against the harsh light of the TV. "Yeah, I think so, my head hurts a lot."

Finn checked behind him realizing that Blaine wasn't here. "Kurt what happened? Where's Blaine? Did he leave you alone?"

Kurt stared at him frowning, hand still rubbing his forehead and trying to fix his messy hair at the same time. " Finn, who's Blaine?"

Finn reached for his cellphone and dialed Burt's number as fast as he could.

"Ready mate?" Harry was just staring at the doors, he knew if he walked in he'd face the order, face all of the questions and have to listen to every battle that had been fought since he'd left. He knew what they would say about him.

Hermione was holding his hand, and Ron had a hand on his shoulder both of them supporting him. He didn't even realize that this was more 'Blaine' behavior than Harry. It didn't even occur to him.

Harry took a breath and nodded, pushing open the doors. "As I'll ever be."

The order look the same as it had the last time; _fighting in battle, against death eaters, dodging Cruciatus curses and hexes, have to keep moving, have to get help-_ a few faces were gone but there was also a few new ones.

_Hello potter, a sibilant voice hisses out and Harry swears he can feel death but he still steps forward_.

"Hello." Harry said, patiently waiting for the fireworks to start.

It took a full five minutes for everyone to stop yelling and exclaiming which Harry thought was a bit much. Only a small part of the Order had known he was 'still alive and not dead in a ditch somewhere' and an even smaller part had known where he was. Harry half wondered if it had been under Fidelius.

Remus and Tonks smiled at him but Harry looked away uncomfortable and gave them a nod. The entire situation had been weird and he didn't want to deal with the consequences right now in front of everyone. The Weasley's, or at least the ones who were there (Three were absent; Charlie who was still in roman, Ginny, and Percy who still hadn't bridge the gap between his family) grinned at him and Harry took the empty space next to the twins.

Ron rolled his eyes and took the place next to Tonks, letting Teddy pull on his arms. Hermione sat next to Professor McGonagall as they waited for the excitement to die down.

Dumbledore stood up looking a bit amused for the moment. "As you all have realized Mr. Potter has rejoined us. He's been in hiding for the last year due to his protection and is still readjusting to everything, please don't overwhelm him."

That was mostly the truth, if a bit skimmed down. In actuality Harry had been sent away on a moment's notice, after one of the first battles, it had been Dumbledore's doing but Harry had made the choice. They had used the _Velieris Foruma_ potion which Harry had never heard of but he did stop to wonder if it was banned.

The _Velieris Foruma_ allowed for the changing of facial features but instead of changing into a different person it temporarily changed your genes based on your parents, with it Harry had looked like a more mixed normal child of his parents. Dumbledore had also done a spell that locked into the potion, his memories were temporarily blocked off until he potion wore off. The potion could work for any specified amount of time but Dumbledore had set it to end on his birthday because he feared that Harry's 'dormant' magic might accidentally end the spell and potion if it went on any longer.

Harry ignored the part of him that thought it should have never ended, that was another Blaine part talking.

He really needed to fix himself.

"So you don't remember anything at all?" The doctor hadn't been able to figure out what was wrong with Kurt and Burt and Carole had almost gone hysteric. Finn wasn't worried anymore now that his parents were here, instead he was asking Kurt question after questions, usual a question he had already asked as if the answer would change in five minutes.

"No." Kurt gritted out, trying to ignore the nurse who was checking him over. He'd gone through yet another test moments before. He hated hospitals with a passion and wanted nothing more than to be home, even if it meant putting up with the god awful headache he still had.

"Really?-"

"Finn, stop bothering your brother." Carole said distractedly, her nails already bitten down to the quick despite Kurt's disapproving look.

It was strange, no head bumps no concussions no plausible reason why a seventeen year old boy had forgotten his boyfriend. It shouldn't have happened but it did. The even more peculiar thing was that Kurt had only forgotten Blaine, he remembered everyone else but not Blaine. It was even stranger when you considered that Amnesia didn't work that way, it wasn't just clear cut forgetting without a cause.

When Finn had called Blaine's cell phone again there still had been no answer, and when he called Blaine's home phone (he'd gotten the number off of Kurt's cell) the number had been disconnected. No one was sure what was going on but Finn knew that whatever happened had involved Blaine, who may have been the only one who could help Kurt.

Kurt had become irritated taking the news of his disappearing boyfriend with confusion, he seemed more frustrated with the fact that he couldn't remember the boy himself. Not even when Finn told him they had been friends for more than six months. It just didn't make sense. Why couldn't he remember. "Do you think this Blaine will be mad at me?"

Carole smiled at him, for the moment it was just Finn, Kurt and herself-Burt having run out to get food and she was glad that Kurt was acting more of himself. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"What does he look like?" Finn snatched Kurt's phone, ignoring his protests, and started scrolling through the pictures hoping he didn't find anything graphic (Rach had taught him that word, and he was glad he'd gotten a chance to use it.)

"Are we allowed to tell him about Blaine?" He asked, pausing in his search.

Carole laughed, "The doctors said it didn't matter, they said seeing pictures and talking about him wouldn't do anything. It doesn't work like that in most cases. So there's no harm in showing him."

Kurt frowned. "Can you not talk about me like I'm not right here?"

"Sorry sweetie." She was being calm about this, mostly reassuring herself that even strange amnesia cases did not last forever, in a few days at the most things would be fine. Hopefully.

"Oh." Finn seemed to consider this and then triumphantly held out the phone. "That's you guys at a party we had because summer started. Its' at Rachel's."

Kurt grabbed the phone, finally getting a glance of this mysterious boyfriend.

It was clearly in Rachel's basement, he could see her karaoke equipment in the background. He could also see Santana and Brittany making out in the background and a blur that might have been Sam. In the center of the picture however was two boys, one of which was himself obviously but the other... The other boy had dark brown almost black hair, and bright eyes, he was smiling widely and had his arms wrapped around Kurt's shoulder. He was a bit shorter than Kurt but seemed tall with confidence. He looked familiar but at the same time Kurt knew he had never seen him in his life.

Kurt had never had a boyfriend before but apparently he had good taste. Distracted he skimmed through the rest of the pictures, finding the boy, Blaine in nearly half of them. One picture was even of them sleeping together, curled up on the couch, with Blaine pressed against Kurt's neck and Kurt with his arms tightly wrapped around Blaine.

He raised an eyebrow and turned to face Finn. "Who took this one?"

Finn shrugged, trying to hide a blush. "Mom said I should take it because you guys looked 'cute'."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the uncomfortable-ness radiating off of Finn. He was definitely glad his taste had improved past Finn as nice as his stepbrother was. Kurt glanced back at the picture. Maybe it was a little cute.

Though he felt like a voyeur considering the fact that he still didn't remember this Blaine.

"Where do you think he is?" he asked curiously.

Finn shrugged again, more relaxed. "Probably in Westerville, it's a three hour drive so he's probably asleep by now." that still didn't explain why he wouldn't answer his cell phone or why his home phone was disconnected.

"Why did he come over?" He felt bad, not remembering anything at all about Blaine..

Finn looked even more uncomfortable at this point and he started to tap his hands against anything in reach. "Well you guys had a special date tonight because it was his birthday."

"Wonderful." He'd forgotten his boyfriend on said boyfriend's birthday. How lovely.

"He'll understand, Blaine's like that. Nice and stuff."

Nice and Stuff. That was really all Kurt knew about his boyfriend, that he was cute obviously. And of course Nice and Stuff.

He had the strange feeling, that he wouldn't see Blaine for a very long time. Shaking his head Kurt chalked it up to the various drugs running through his body and set about ignoring Finn who'd started to ask questions again, apparently bored.

"So what did you think of your first order meeting in a year?" Hermione asked curiously. They were staying at Grimmauld for one more night before going to the Burrow until it was time to leave Hogwarts. Harry had protested, said he'd find somewhere else to stay because he didn't want to put them in danger but Mrs. Weasley had glared at him and said "even though you may be seventeen Harry you are still a child and I won't let you stay alone, not right now. Is that understood?"

"…Understood."

Harry shrugged, trying to get used to the feel of the floor. Ron had taken up the lone couch, still too long with his feet hanging off while Hermione had taken the comfiest chair in the room. Harry had taken one look at the other chairs and promptly made a bed out of blankets on the floor. "It was about the same."

Ron had passed out quickly, falling asleep as fast as he usually did.

Hermione seemed half-asleep but she still stayed up and Harry himself was wide awake, unused to the time change. "I have to ask you something." Hermione muttered struggling to keep her eyes open.

Harry looked over at her amused, "What 'Mione?"

"What happened in Ohio?"

-end-

Wonderful place to end it, but still. At least it was a fast update? And slightly long. 3,000 words this time! for some reason when I uploaded this it was all underlined and italicized, anyone have that happen before? good thing I check before I post. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **thanks for all the reviews, they're all appreciated and I'll put in line breaks this time since that's something of an issue.

Since I've been getting questions, Kurt will be involved, he's the second protagonist.

-line break-

Well he was wide awake now. Harry shook his head, trying to catch his failing breath. "What do you mean?"

Hermione smiled at him, but there was something different about it. Sympathy he realized. "You're different and while Ron and I understand that you've spent an entire year away from us and the wizarding world, we want to know why."

Harry stared at her. It wasn't fair, this wasn't fair at all. He didn't want to deal and Hermione, like always was pushing him past his comfort zone and making him face his issues. It had been always for his own good though, had been to help him not to hurt him.

He owed her some sort of explanation, and as much as he didn't want to talk about anything related to Ohio and Blaine fucking Anderson, he needed to let go of some things or else it would all blow up later. "I met someone while I was there, someone really wonderful and amazing."

Her eyes widened, looking eerily similar to Dobby's at that particular moment. "Oh."

"And it's hard adjusting to everything, I can't make sense if anything that happened there was real or if it even mattered. All of my friends and the family I thought I had, they weren't mine."

She looked stern now-the Hermione who lectured and scolded as easily as she solved mysterious riddles and fought deadly battles against trained death eaters. Harry had never realized how much he had missed her until he was about to be scolded.

"It was real Harry, you lived that life for an entire year and even if it's not your life now it's a part of you and that can't be taken away easily."

He hadn't thought it would have been easy to not be Harry Potter, to run away, but it had been. In the same way it had to be that easy to not be Blaine Anderson. "It wasn't real because it wasn't me, Blaine and I might have had similarities but we weren't the same people and I have to figure out which part is me and what part is him."

He laughed at her disapproving look, "I don't care if it that doesn't make sense, it's the only thing that's helping me go on right now."

"That's not exactly a healthy, reasonable response is it?" She said. "Pretending it doesn't matter or effect you."

"Maybe but this world needs a war hero, a fighter, a savior and that's what I have to be. Not some teenager who can't figure out his own life." Harry said dismissively, because that was what he truly believed. He'd run away once and who knew how many people had been killed or injured because of him.

Hermione glared at him, her hands wrapped around the old quilt blanket she'd been sleeping with. "And what will you do when you break? When you can't handle being two people?" Sometimes, most of the time actually, Harry infuriated and saddened her at the same time. It was an endless exasperating cycle.

"I'll break to pieces and then patch myself up, because that's all I can afford to do." Harry swore.

"Harry-"

He looked at her, sharp green eyes and a frown on his face. He looked worn out, constantly tired. "I promise you, I will make an unbreakable vow when this is all over, that I will sort myself out. I will get this fixed, I'll even let you take me to a shrink and stick me in st. Mungo's if that's what you want but not now."

"You swear it?" Hermione asked hesitantly, a few moments later. She knew that Harry was right. They had no time to fix this, not in the midst of a war. But it scared her endlessly, knowing that Harry would just keep growing worse and worse. Because eventually he wouldn't be able to get back up and fix himself. "You'll get help and talk to someone?"

"I swear it."

The room was quiet, save for Ron's nosy continuous snores. Hermione curled up farther into her chair, trying to be come comfortable. It might have been an hour or merely minutes later when she spoke up, nearly asleep but unable to save for the last question rattling her mind. "Harry?"

From his nest of blankets on the floor, Harry rolled over and looked up at her.

"Did you love that someone?"

Harry remained silent and Hermione half-wondered if he wouldn't answer at all.

_Yes. Maybe? I don't know. _Finally, finding a somewhat reasonable answer that was not a half-truth or half-lie, he spoke, voice echoing in the room. "Blaine did."

He promptly rolled over, pulling the blankets over his head and pretending that it was the chill of London that made him do so. He ignored Hermione's stare on his back until he heard her breathing even out.

Merlin, he needed to get a hold on this soon. Blaine wasn't harmful like Voldemort and the visions but he couldn't risk hurting or getting someone else killed because he didn't have enough self-control.

He wouldn't cause another Sirius even for the life he'd never had.

-line break-

"I need you to do me a favor." Kurt remembered Dalton vaguely, in the same way that he vaguely remembered the other warblers. Over the past few days, the hazy feeling that he'd suffered through had all but disappeared. He even remembered small bits of Blaine-terrible fashion sense but it was adorable, in almost helpless sort of way. He remembered that Blaine was an excellent singer even if he didn't remember the sound, he remembered everything he felt for the boy even if he couldn't remember said teen himself.

Despite calling Blaine's cellphone and house phone numerous times, their had been no reply. Kurt was growing anxious and irritated and no one had any explanation for _why_ so he'd gone to find his own.

Blaine had to know what had happened to him, and even if he didn't, Kurt still wanted to meet-re meet him. So after Carol and dad had left for work, and Finn had left for school, Kurt had snuck out of the house.

Unfortunately Finn had come back, for his damn jacket and Kurt had spent the last half hour arguing with the football player. He hadn't budged even when Kurt had threatened to black mail him or give him ten percent of his allowance, so Kurt had finally reached a compromise by agreeing that Finn could come with him to Dalton.

It was almost surprising how close they were though Kurt was secretly glad for the support.

"So remind me again why we're skipping school?" Finn said fiddling with the radio even though Kurt kept slapping his hands away. In his car, they would listen to what _he _wanted to listen to.

"We aren't skipping school, you are technically since I was already excused. But we're going to Dalton, so that I can talk to the Warblers. One of them has to know where Blaine is or at the very least where he lives."

Finn nodded, "I'm sure he's okay Kurt."

Kurt paused, "I didn't say he wasn't."

"Doesn't mean you aren't worried about him." Finn pointed out. "And don't say you aren't, because you've been practically bouncing around the house for days. You've even been baking and you only do that when you're stressed. Ergo you miss him."

Kurt frowned, "impressive word choice." he said snarkily, annoyed that Finn had read him so well. He couldn't be upset, he couldn't be worried or miss someone who he didn't even remember, who hadn't even come to see him. It didn't make sense and even if he was a romantic, Kurt had his limits.

"Thanks." Finn said cheerfully. "Rach got me one of those word of the day calendars."

Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes. He had another hour and a half left of this.

-line break-

_He remembers the smoke first, the smoke and the smell of death and burning. It is so mixed together that he cannot clearly tell the difference at first. Diagon Alley is destroyed. _

_It is one of the first few battles of the war, it is at this point when the ministry can no longer deny that this is happening. _

_Even now he can't shake away the smell of the smoke, even in his other life it would creep up on him. Something burning in the oven, would have him racing to the bathroom, stomach permanently lodging itself in his throat. _

_Beyond the smoke are the broken, half-destroyed shops. Everything is nearly in shambles and people still hide in the buildings, expecting it to be safe. _

_Harry races towards some witches, who must be third years at the most. Why hasn't anyone come to help? The Aurors, The Order, no one is helping. "Hermione, Ginny." he shouts, casting a protego almost effortlessly as a red spell races towards them. "Get them somewhere safe." he commands, because right now he is The Leader and he needs to work as fast as he can. _

_He doesn't stay to see them off, he needs to keep moving. _

_A Cruciatus curse slams into him and Harry falls down to his knees, shaking for air and for this to stop, just stop it. "Confringo!" a familiar voice shouts and Harry can breath again. _

_Ron pulls him up to his feet roughly, eyes still on the death eater. There is only one, one is safe, so Harry gives Ron a thankful look and runs off. _

_He can't stop to worry about the classmates who are fighting or even his family, the Weasley's who are fighting, even though he can see Bill fighting Fenrir Greyback and the twins are fighting the Lestranges. He needs to move, he has to find him. _

_This is the part that he remembers the most, the part that even a potion and a spell couldn't block out. It is the middle of the battlefield-not it is the middle of Diagon Alley, it is the place Voldemort has turned into a battlefield. _

_It is near Ollivander's, the sign is on fire and there is nothing left of the windows or the door. Harry looks around and then he hears that voice, Hello Potter-the snake voice hisses out and Harry can feel death but he is not scared because he is not a coward. No, he was a coward because he ran away but he wont anymore. No-he hasn't ran away yet. _

_He hears that voice and everything else fades, but the need to find him, even so Harry steps forward. _

_Hello Potter. It says again and again until he comes face to face with the snake. _

_Voldemort smiles at him, his twisted fierce smile and Blaine cannot move anymore. _

_He has found what he was searching for. _

_Kurt is on the other side of the battlefield and Nagini is wrapped around his slim body, deadly curls choking and taking the life out of him. _

_Hello Potter. The snake says but his mouth is not opening, is not move at all and Blaine-Harry-no Blaine tries to get to the other side. _

_But Blaine is not a wizard, Harry is, so Blaine cannot make it even as that voice mocks him. _

_Nagini keeps wrapping around Kurt, until he is deathly pale and Blaine cannot move, cannot fight because he is not The Leader, The Chosen One. Blaine-Harry-or maybe both can only watch. _

_Nagini keeps tightening around Kurt, keeps going until Kurt cannot breathe anymore and he is just like everyone else Blaine-and-Harry have ever loved. _

_Hello Potter. _

"-Potter. I said Harry James Potter, wake up!" Harry's eyes shoot open and he darts up, barely avoiding hitting Hermione who backs away from him startled.

Ron laughed, shaking his head. "Guess you're still not a morning person."

Harry scowled at him. "Watch it Weasley." he said but there was no force behind it.

He rubbed at his eyes, blinking away the remaining sleep and then turned toward Hermione when he thought he was conscious enough to make comprehendible sounds that might be described as words. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"We leave for the burrow in an hour, I figure you'd like to pack and be decently ready before hand." Hermione said rolling her eyes and muttering something that sound similar to 'boys' under her breath. "The upstairs bathroom is free, if you'd like to change into something not pajamas."

Harry blinked at her and then stood up, barely avoiding walking into the wall.

Hermione shook her head again as Ron laughed.

Some things never changed.

Harry let out a sigh as he closed the bathroom door, resting his back on the wood. That had been the weirdest nightmare by far in a long time. It had started normal, the First Battle and then it had gotten weird.

Kurt had been there, and while Blaine had often dreamed of Kurt he'd never mixed the two. The muggle world and his own had always been strictly separated.

"He's not even here, and he's still causing trouble." Harry said almost fondly in an exasperated sort of way.

-line break-

David had no clue what was going on. He'd been in the middle of AP History when Mr. Telnet had excuse him, and while he wasn't complaining because Telnet's class was dead boring, he wondered why.

Out in the hall two familiar people greeted him, one was Wes who was frowning but Wes was nearly always frowning so David didn't pay any attention to that. The other was Kurt who he hadn't seen since nearly two weeks ago, when Blaine had invited him to one of their Warbler Parties. It was weird not seeing the counter-tenor all the time and the other warblers had been psyched to see him.

One other person stood in the hallway, shuffling around and looking uncomfortable was a taller teen. He was about as tall as Wes but much larger, body covered in muscles in a way that screamed 'sports'. He had a friendly if awkward smile so David didn't say anything about that either.

"Kurt." he greeted, easily. "It's nice to see you again."

The spy had been one of the most interesting things to hit Dalton since Blaine had come. Despite Kurt's _eccentricities _Blaine was easily the weirdest and possibly coolest transfer Dalton had had.

Kurt gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry for calling you both out of class, though I have the feeling you wouldn't mind much."

David grinned at him and ignored Wes' sullen look-not everyone like studying after all, and even those who did were not as much of a book worm, perfectionist as Wesley o' Connor. " It's cool. So whatcha want?"

"I've been told that you might be able to help me." Kurt paused. "Something quite complicated and confusing has come up recently and I-"

The athlete cut in, almost bluntly. "Kurt can't remember Blaine, at all. And the doctor's aren't sure why."

"What?"

Kurt looked over at the other teen frustrated. "Finn! We talked about this in the car, you are here to make sure that I stay safe and fulfill this Neanderthal need you have to protect me, despite the fact that I am older than you, you are not supposed to cut in and say something like that."

Finn sighed, "Well you were going to take forever, like always and we don't have time for that."

Wes and David looked over at each other, as the two started verbally insulting. "Why do you think we'll be able to help you? Can't you just talk to Blaine?" Wes demanded, cutting in before the two could start to seriously fight.

"Because no one can find Blaine." Finn said. "We tried his cell phone, house phone, nothing."

Wes frowned, "What?"

Kurt sighed. "What he said is true. No one knows where Blaine is."

"You lost Blaine?" David asked, staring at him with wide eyes. Blaine hadn't been at school for the past week, the warblers hadn't worried because Blaine's parents usually took him somewhere for his birthday. Like a mini-vacation, it was usually the only serious amount of time Blaine spent with his parents aside from weekends.

"Lost is a bit of a misleading word, disappeared would work better." Kurt said, trying to ignore the way his stomach tightened at both words.

"Well fuck." Wes cursed.

David looked at him but Wes didn't look over at him, hands balled into fists. They'd been the ones to take Blaine under their wing; when he had been homesick, or just plain sick they'd been there, they had made him loosen up and relax, and not worry about being attacked all the time. He was their best friend, even if he'd been a bit preoccupied with Kurt lately. They didn't blame him, relationships always took a bit of adjusting, to sort out your time and priorities.

Well fuck summed things up nicely.

"What do you want us to do?"

Kurt stared at him, a look of determination on his face. " Tell us everything you know about Blaine Anderson."

-line break-

Author's note: sorry about the delay in the update but I have school and ACT studying to suffer through. This one's a bit under 3,000 and hopefully it answered a few questions. Sorry the pace is a bit slow, I promise it'll move faster after the next couple chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **thanks for all the kind reviews, I'm glad everyone seems to like it. I'll try to update more regularly but at the same time I'm updating this, I'm writing another story so it's hard to manage.

This chapter is more Kurt-centric than Harry, though Harry is in here too .

_-line break-_

David was the one who started speaking because Wes was still muttering curses under his breath. Somehow Kurt had lost Blaine and while it might have been an accident, you couldn't just lose a person.

"The first thing you have to understand is that Blaine is very secretive by nature. He almost always leaves something out on accident. It's just him." David said quietly, trying to figure out where to start because this was his best friend he was talking about. The one who was missing and maybe injured somewhere.

Kurt stared at him, expression anxious and impatient and David quickly continued. "He came here roughly a year ago and he was easily the strangest transfer we've ever had."

"Strangest?" Finn said curiously. Aside from the time Blaine had gotten drunk at Rachel's he'd never seen the teen do anything not 'dapper'. "How?"

Wes laughed. "Blaine was just so confused and curious about everything. He was horrible at technology and after we took him to see his first movie, he wanted to go every weekend. It was like he'd never seen any of it before! But after we took him 'in' he started to act more normal I guess you could say."

David frowned, "for the first couple months Blaine would have nightmares, he never remembered them but clearly they bothered him. Because of the nightmares and the fact that he was really skittish-constantly looking like someone was going to jump out and hurt him, we thought his parents might have been abusing him."

Kurt eye's narrowed and David almost laughed at how angry he looked. Clearly Kurt must have remembered something of Blaine to get that protective. "Was he being abused?" Kurt asked, his voice cool.

"No, he wasn't and after meeting his parents it was clear to see that they cared about him a great deal."

Finn shuffled his feet nervously, it was weird being in Dalton and it was even more weird talking to Blaine's friends without Blaine being there. It kinda felt like breaking his privacy or something. "So what are we supposed to do? Do you know where Blaine might go?"

Wes sighed, shaking his head. "No. If Blaine was planning on going anywhere he would have told someone. And as far as I know of there's really no regular place where Blaine would be that we don't already know."

"Where does Blaine live?" Kurt asked abruptly.

"Bit outside Westerville. Why?"

Kurt hesitated for a second and then made up his mind. "Can you take us to his house?" He had no proof and he didn't know how but he had the feeling that going to Blaine's would help someway.

Wes and David exchanged glances and then finally, David shrugged. "Sure."

_-line break-_

"Harry, you know you don't have to come." Hermione said reasonably.

Ron nodded. "Yeah mate, no one's gonna think any less of you for not going back this soon."

Harry sighed and shook his head. They'd been having this conversation for at least the last fifteen minutes, ever since he'd told Mrs. Weasley that he wanted to go to Diagon Alley to pick his supplies. The immediate reaction had apparently been shock but he didn't care. It had been a year and he needed to see that it wasn't the same as it was last time.

That even if he was gone the wizarding world could take care of itself.

"I need to do this, and I need you two to understand that."

Hermione huffed out a sigh of frustration. "To think I'd almost forgotten how stubborn you were." she said fondly. "Fine, we understand-"

"But we're coming with you." Ron finished firmly.

Harry smiled. He'd expected nothing less. "Right."

_-line break-_

"This is Blaine's house?" Finn said shocked, staring up at it with wide eyes.

Wes stared at him with amusement. "Were you expecting a mansion or something equally frivolous and high-classed? Because we come from wealthy families, we're not millionaires."

The house was a slightly larger than average two story house with a nice yard full of flowers and black shutters; it was far enough out in the country that Kurt could see no nearby houses.

He frowned as he tried to remember if he'd ever been here before. Surely he'd gone over to his boyfriend's house at least once. Like nearly everything else concerning Blaine he remembered nothing.

"That's weird." Wes said, studying the house.

David looked at him. "You noticed it too?"

"What?"

"Neither of Blaine's parents cars are here, the lights are off and it looks like no one has been here in days."

Finn frowned. "What does that mean then?"

David hesitated, "Let's check the inside of the house first okay?"

Kurt stared at him and David shrugged trying to give the other boy a reassuring smile. After a few minutes of searching Wes found the spare key under a rock near the door and they stepped into Blaine's silent house.

Kurt felt himself freeze as he took in the scene that must have been Blaine's living room. Or rather used to be Blaine's living room. It was in complete disarray with torn books, broken furniture and stray pieces of glass covering the floor. "Is that blood?" He wondered, eyes zeroing in on a suspicious red stain near the center of the room.

"What the hell happened here?" David swore, eyes wide. Wes took a glance at the living room and headed for the stairs, cell phone out by his side. Shaking his head Kurt followed after him trying to ignore the ball of dread in his stomach.

The top floor had four rooms and Kurt waited impatiently for Wes to come out of the first. "His parent's room looks pretty much the same, the one across from it is the bathroom and down the hall on the right is Teddy's, Blaine's is on the left."

Kurt nodded and walked down to the one farthest on the left, hand stilling on the doorknob. He wasn't sure what he'd find when he opened this door and nearly all of the options were equally nerve-racking but Kurt Hummel wasn't a coward, especially not when it came to people he cared about.

_Courage-a bright happy smile, hazel eyes and dark hair. _Kurt closed his eyes and pushed open the door.

Blaine's room was mostly open space with a row of long windows letting in sunlight. "_I don't like cramped spaces, never have Kurt." _He shook off the strange feeling and focused on the rest of the room.

The bed was destroyed for lack of a more specific word, and the windows were smashed out, with glass glittering on the floor. The desk and dresser were in separate pieces strewn around the room and once again Kurt could see blood in various places on the floor. The only thing different from the living room was what he thought were burn marks.

"I'm sorry Kurt." Finn said quietly, stepping into the room.

He shook his head, "There's nothing to be sorry for, Blaine's fine." He knew Blaine was fine, somehow, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried out of his mind. The boy in question was still missing after all.

Finn stared at him and Kurt shrugged, "Let's go tell Wes and David." He couldn't take another minute in this room. It would just lead to more worry and right now Blaine wasn't here to reassure him.

Out in the hallway David paced as Wes talked on his phone. "No, we don't know how long it's been but clearly something's happened here. The blood and broken furniture don't exactly scream 'everything's okay'."

Kurt stared at Wes and he paused before answering whatever question was asked. "It looks like either they've been abducted or had to leave in a hurry, ma'am."

Abducted. Blaine had been abducted and he didn't even remember anything about him. He didn't know why someone would abduct Blaine or if they had any reason to.

Kurt leaned against the wall, eyes closed in frustration. He felt like screaming. He needed to scream, to let everything out. Kurt ran a hand through his hair, uncaring of the fact that he was messing up what had taken an hour's work this morning. In this moment he just needed something to do and it had felt appropriate.

"Kurt?" Finn asked in concern, and in the background he could still hear David pacing and Wes on the phone.

"Just give me a minute." Kurt instructed, voice rough. "One minute please."

He heard Finn nod and then move away and Kurt temporarily let the world close in on him. How was someone suppose to deal with this? What were you supposed to do in this kind of situation?

"Kurt? The police are going to send someone over, they should be here within ten minutes and have instructed us not to touch anything." Wes told him, closing his phone with a loud snap.

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

The ball of dread from earlier was still in his stomach and he realized it had started to twist, becoming more and more tangled after they'd found Blaine's room and called the police. Kurt realized at once that he was not only worried but afraid. He could barely stand he was so worn down by the fear he hadn't even noticed.

And all of this was because of a boy he couldn't even remember.

-_line break-_

"Breathe Harry." Hermione said softly, holding onto his hand tightly. "Maybe we should head back? Mrs. Weasley said she wouldn't mind getting our things."

Ron frowned, studying his slightly pale friend. "No 'Mione, I think he needs to do this."

Harry sent Ron a grateful look even as he struggled to step forward. One step was all that they would need to be through to Diagon Alley. Up until now he'd been fine with seeing it when suddenly it had hit him.

"Ron's right I need to do this." He needed to see what he'd run away from, what he'd thrown to the wolves and this was the only way . This would help him move on and in someway it would help him get ready to fight.

Hermione nodded and she gave him a small smile. "Let's do this then?"

Harry didn't let go of either of their hands, instead he clung even tighter but they didn't say anything and he let himself relax and tapped on the third brick from the left. Hermione and Ron pulled him back, as the archway slowly opened.

"It's not destroyed." He breathed out in amazement, looking from shop to shop. It looked almost as similar as it had the first time he saw it, though he could spot a few differences. Namely the few Aurors' here and there, standing out with their bright red robes. Some shops still looked deserted, some with damage from the first battle though none were as bad as they had been that night.

Ron nudged his shoulder, laughing quietly. "Guess we can survive without you for a bit."

Harry smiled back at him, much more relaxed now that he was not facing the ruins of a battle. "Guess you can."

Hermione rolled her eyes though Harry could see that she was smiling lightly. "Let's just get our things before someone notices the Great Harry Potter."

He laughed, face turning red with embarrassment. Even after all these years he still hadn't gotten use to all of the nicknames and titles. "Shut up Hermione."

"Can we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies first?" Ron asked excitedly and Harry found himself nodding in agreement.

Hermione smirked at him. "I suppose that means you don't want to visit Fred and George first."

Ron shuddered. "Don't even joke about that."

Harry stared at them and as they walked to Quality Quidditch Supplies Hermione gleefully told him about what had happened the last time they'd visited the twins' shop, with Ron denying nearly everything she said, though occasionally he did admit that she was right.

_-line break-_

Kurt tossed and turned in his bed, staring distractedly up at the ceiling instead of sleeping. He'd lost the battle for real sleep at least an hour ago and for now was content enough to just lie in bed.

After the police had arrived all four boys had been interviewed and after Kurt had explained he had amnesia concerning Blaine they'd interviewed him for even longer. He'd never been so relieved to see his dad and Carole.

The police had spent less that five minutes talking to Burt Hummel before letting all four boys go. During the car-ride Kurt and Finn had suffered through a lecture and then their parents had said they understood.

Burt stared at his son through the mirror. "If you do it again though Kiddo, then you're grounded for two weeks. That goes for you to Finn."

Dinner had been slightly awkward with nothing to talk about and no one wanted to bring up the subject of Blaine even though that was the most pressingly obvious thing to talk about. Kurt had finished dinner early and then went upstairs, climbing into bed still in his clothes from earlier.

Kurt wished he remembered at least something about Blaine. Even if it wasn't something that would help find him, he just wanted to remember something about the person he was searching so hard for.

It was an admittedly stupid and selfish wish though it was one he desperately wanted.

Kurt glanced over at the clock and with a sigh pulled the pillow over his head.

"_You move me Kurt." A voice, deeper than his says and Kurt can feel himself almost jump in surprise but he's happy at the same time, more happy than he's ever been. He's waited what seems forever for this and he's just so glad that Blaine's finally realized what's between them. _

_Better late than never. _

_He starts to smile as the other boy leans in toward him, and Kurt realizes he's about to have his first-real- kiss with a boy, this is the one that counts. He should be nervous but he's not because this is Blaine, Blaine who is also his best friend and someone that he cares so much about. _

_It's okay because it's Blaine. Blaine closes the gap between them and Kurt can feel the electricity running through him and he wonders, hopes, that Blaine can feel it to. He presses more firmly against the shorter boy and one of Blaine's hands comes up to rest on his face. _

_This is better than anything he's ever wanted. This kiss is much more special than any he's ever pictured because it's Blaine. It's always Blaine now. _

Kurt's eyes snap open and he sits up, clutching at his head. It hurts, it hurts more than it did the first day and he doesn't know why. He groans, curling into himself with pain. Why won't it stop hurting?

He needs to get help.

-End-

Roughly 2,500 words which is pretty decent. I think I'm going to make this story my NaNo instead of working on my actually NaNo.

Hope you guys liked the chapter.


End file.
